This invention relates to pressurized fluid cleaning systems, and more specifically to detection systems to provide corrective response to impaired cleaning action caused by plugged nozzle orifices or faulty equipment operation.
Industrial processes commonly include systems for cleaning the process equipment in place by means of fluid under pressure. Spray discharge elements (such as shower headers, spray nozzles, tank washers, and spray balls) in these clean-in-place systems can become progressively occluded by deposits or debris from use over a period of time. Occluded orifices cause increased back pressure, reduced fluid flow, and reduced cleaning effectiveness of the flow element.